Sanguine Sky
Sanguine Sky was founded on May 1, 2006 and flies the flag of Shut Up and Pillage. History Sanguine Sky was formed when its captain, Hagarth, and his friend, Dejana, separated from their former crew. Hagarth became captain and Dejana became senior officer and quartermaster of the fledgling crew. They were soon joined by other pirates who rose to the rank of officer, including Rydaron, Slugworth, Tomhuck, and Olympias. For a brief period Sanguine Sky was part of the flag Gracroi's Legions under the rule of its queen, Bannshee. Soon afterwards, the honorable flag Faminto por Sangue made an offer that Sanguine Sky could not resist. The crew joined the new flag and was greeted openly by the other crews that were already members. Sanguine Sky continues to be a fully functional crew and enjoys frequent pillages and flag events. Public Statement We, the crew of Sanguine Sky, seek exploration, adventure and the prizes to be plundered upon the high seas. Above all else, we seek the camaraderie of other like-minded pirates. Extended Public Statement Sanguine Sky Articles of Conduct We, the crew of Sanguine Sky, seek exploration, adventure and the prizes to be plundered upon the high seas. All ye who seek employment, permanent or temporary, should be aware of the following Code. For additional information, please see the crew library at http://www.freewebs.com/sanguinesky ARTICLE I - All who seek to pillage with the crew shall follow the orders of Captain and Quartermaster or other officers aboard any vessels at sea. He that disobeys shall be planked and docked his share. ARTICLE II - Sailors of all skill levels are welcome to job for or join with the crew. The crew will do the utmost to assure that all members receive the proper training or are assigned to stations they are best suited to fill. In times of battle, a man may find himself assigned to a station he has not mastered. The sailor who gives it his all despite this eventuality may find himself an extra share upon arrival in port. ARTICLE III - He that shall desert the ship or his station in time of battle shall be punished by planking and loss of his share. ARTICLE IV - Every member shall have an equal share in prizes of the moment. He shall have an equal title to fresh provisions or strong liquors at any time seized, and shall use them at pleasure unless a scarcity may make it necessary for the common good that restocking may be enacted by the Captain. ARTICLE V - Every member shall be called fairly in turn for prizes upon arrival in final port, rather still aboard the vessel or having disembarked previously with permission. Those who demand their shares before arrival in port shall be planked and docked his share. ARTICLE VI - Every member shall keep his sword at all times clean and ready for action. When practical, attack opponents in advantages of two and three. ARTICLE VII - None shall game for money or sport while under sail. ARTICLE VIII - None shall disrespect another on board the ship, but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore by sword. They shall take to their weapons, and he that draweth first blood shall be declared the victor. ARTICLE IX - All are free to take jobs with other crews, but such jobs should be undertaken with the utmost respect for the crew and officers in question. The same should hold true at sea or on land. ARTICLE X - Any member that defrauds the crew to the value of even one piece of eight in goods, jewels or money shall be cut from the ranks. If any man robs another, he shall be ordered to repay the debt and put ashore where he shall be sure to encounter hardship. ARTICLE XI - The lights and candles should be put out at eight at night, and if any of the crew desire to drink after that hour they shall sit upon the open deck without lights. ARTICLE XII - Swabbies and musicians shall have rest on the Sabbath Day only by right. On all other days by favor only.